Hinata's Onigiri
by MawrisaLovesSasuSaku
Summary: Neji had a rough training day, and just wanted to get something to eat and take a nap. So he went to the kitchen and ate some onigiri, that was his first mistake. And having his cousin screaming and glaring at him, made him fear for his life.


This idea had been stuck in my head for weeks! So I just had to let it out. This is not a romance! The only romantic pairing in Naruto I will ever write about is SasuSaku. Mkay, now that that's been clarified... Ohh! Wait, just a warning. Hinata is very OOC! But this is a couple years after the manga, so I figured she'd be different.

Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto :'(

**Hinata's Onigiri**

Neji sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Training with Team Gai had been brutal, and he was exhausted. His sensei thought it would be a _wonderful_ idea to have training with Team 7 as well. It turned out to be horrible. Well of course, with two clan prodigies who were both egotistical and arrogant training together, it was bound to get a little intense. _More like a lot intense. _

Naruto and Lee had their moments too. His spandex-clad teammate declared his love for Sakura every other minute, which made Naruto - and Sasuke, though he was to busy glaring at Neji - mad. Their fights were never very long, they usually ended about four minutes later; when Sakura or Tenten yelled. When their sensei's finally declared it was time to start sparing, they paired Sasuke with Neji, Tenten with Sakura, and Lee with Naruto. Because of Sakura destroying the training ground with her monstrous strength - Neji had to admit, she was not a person to be messed with - they had ended training early. They still got some pretty hardcore training in though, which was why he was basically dead on his feet.

Neji couldn't really complain though; that was a great training session. As much as he hates to admit it - and as much as it hurts his pride - Sasuke is an extremely good ninja. When he came back, he looked so lost and sad - to people who knew him well enough, like the Rookie 9 - that everyone dropped their anger instantly. Though he still got yelled at - mostly by Ino, "You broke my best friends heart!" she would say - and punished. Not to mention the beating he got by his teammates his first time training with them again. And he still gets glares from the villagers. They were all on good terms now. He even looks happier. Though Neji suspects that has something to do with a pink-haired kunoichi on his team. As much as they both deny it, they've been spending a lot of time together.

Everyone was pretty much even. Though Naruto denied it, "We so kicked your asses!" Then Lee would say, "There is no way anyone could beat Team Gai! We have the power of youth!" And that would continue until either Tenten or Sakura broke it up.

So after Sakura healed them, everyone went their separate ways. Neji swears he saw Sakura and Sasuke holding hands. And most likely Naruto went to eat ramen.

Just at that moment his stomach grumbled. _Wow, I didn't even notice that. _He thought by the time he reached the counter in the kitchen. Neji noticed some onigiri on a plate on the counter, and almost danced in relief. But of course he didn't, not only was the word 'dance' not in his macho vocabulary, he was still about to pass out from exhaustion.

He grabbed one as he sat down on a stool. He took a bite, and swallowed right after. Neji didn't have time for something as ludicrous as chewing, he just wanted to take a nap and shut up his stomach. There was only one on the plate when he heard the door open and shut, and footsteps his way. He turned his head slightly to see Hinata coming in. Her hair disheveled and clothes wrinkly and sweaty, she turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Neji! I just got back and-" Hinata abruptly stopped talking and stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Hinata, what-"

"Is that my onigiri!?" she shrieked. Neji froze.

"We-well-" he stuttered, and was cut off again.

"Is it!?" she demanded.

"Y-yes, b-but I didn't-"

"You ate my onigiri! I made those this morning for after training!" she shouted, enraged.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he said trying to reason with her.

"You should've asked, dammit!" apparently, his reasoning wasn't working.

"Make more!" Those words left his mouth before he could stop them. Ever since she started dating Uzumaki, she's grown a backbone like diamond. Even when she was very mad she wasn't this bad, it must be her time of the month or something. Whatever the reason, he was sure that would just make her more angry. He was right, if it was possible, she looked even more angry.

"Make more!? MAKE MORE!? NO! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE MORE! I ALREADY MADE SOME! WHICH YOU ATE, YOU BASTARD!" she snarled, throwing her arms around the air. _I didn't know Hinata's voice could get that high! _He thought, trying to distract himself from this irrational fear he felt. His shinoibi senses kicking in and screaming, "Danger! Danger!" He looked down at the plate and glared. _This is all your fault, you stupid rice monstrosity. _Then he remembered the onigiri in his hand. _I'll give this to Hinata! _He lifted his hand and put it in front of him.

"Hinata, you can have this one," he got up and grabbed her arm, placing the onigiri in her hand. She looked at it and for a fleeting second he thought she would forgive him, until she smushed it in his face.

"'Hinata, you can have this one,'" she mocked, "I would've had them all if you hadn't eaten them!" Neji sighed again. Now his pride was wounded even further.

"Hinata, you're acting childish." he stated. She snapped her head in his direction, officially ending the glaring contest between her and the refrigerator.

"Excuse me?" she whispered menacingly, promising pain if she heard that right.

"I said, you're acting childish,"

"I'm acting childish!? I'll show you childish!" she lounged at him, and immediately Neji's exhaustion was forgotten. He quickly moved out of the way, but Hinata wasn't giving up and round-housed kicked him in the stomach. Neji stumbled backwards ungracefully, and doubled over in pain. _Has Hinata been training with Sakura...? _She was about to kick him again so he quickly thought of something to say to stop her.

"Hinata! Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't know they were yours! I-I'll make you more! Right now, 'kay?" she looked down at him.

"Alright, thanks!" she said cheerily. Neji sweat-dropped. _She's definitely PMSing. _He thought bitterly getting of the floor. He made his way toward the counter again, ignoring the pain he felt and the exhaustion once again. While getting the proper ingredients and instruments to make it, he was muttering to himself about 'selfish cousins' and 'damn whisker-faced ramen-eating assholes'.

**20 Minutes later...**

"They're done Hinata!" he called. She came bounding in with her hair freshly wet and wearing new clean clothes. _She got a nice hot shower while I was making her onigiri, exhausted!? _

"Thanks Neji!" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went into the other room. Neji was again grumbling to himself as he walked to his room. At least he could finally sleep now.

Not even bothering to change his clothes, he jumped in bed. _So tired..._ And he finally fell asleep.

**A few hours later... **

A messy-haired Neji made his way into the kitchen, his barely focused eyes not even noticing the plate on the counter with a single onigiri and a note.

He shuffled over to the cabinet, retrieved a glass, and filled it with water. Downing the whole glass and putting the cup in the sink, he was about to go to his room to change to go train again, when he saw the plate. _Did Hinata not finish? _He picked up the note that was folded in half.

"'Neji...'" he read aloud to himself. _So this note is for me?_ He carefully unfolded it.

_Hey!_

_I just wanted to say sorry._

_I didn't mean to flip out at you, I was just very irritable today._

_I am very thankful to you that you made me some onigiri though!_

_That was very sweet, and I thought you might be hungry after your nap so..._

_Enjoy!_

_Love, Hinata Hyuga_

Neji rolled his eyes, but took the onigiri anyway.

* * *

I liked it :P


End file.
